The Penguin Band
Band's penguin avatars with new looks.]] Band's former Penguin avatars.]] The Club Penguin Band, or Penguin Band, have released a lot of songs/instrumentals such as Better Days, Flipper Stomper, Penguin Band Boogie, and Wild Wild West. Franky was once banned from playing for messing up too many times. There was an issue of The Club Penguin Times where you could view their bios. Example: G Billy loves to play drums and pull pranks on Petey K. The Club Penguin Band is Club Penguin's most popular and official band. It is made up of four Penguins: G Billy, Petey K, Stompin' Bob and Franky. There was once a scavenger hunt during the Lighthouse Party where penguins had to find The Band's instruments. Once players found the instruments, their Penguin was rewarded with a Band Background featuring The Band and their autographs. Another background was given out during the Music Jam party when the Penguin Band went on break. Like Rockhopper, the band members can be seen during certain parties on random servers signing autographed backgrounds and talking to Penguins. They are the only official band known in Club Penguin. It should be noted that the Penguin Band is not always together when on the island. Penguin Band Band as depicted in the only known picture of a Penguin Chat 3 Igloo.]] A group of musical penguins resembling The Club Penguin Band existed in Penguin Chat 3, which were proven to be the Penguin Band on the Whats new? blog. There were a few differences, listed below: *Everyone in the Penguin Chat 3 band wore the old color Old Blue. *There were only three members of this band, because Franky hadn't joined yet. *The piano that Petey K used was brown, not black. *A flute was never used in the Penguin Chat 3 band. *The Band played around the clock at the Dance Club. There were not any speakers or disk jockey stations in the room. *In the only known picture of a Penguin Chat 3 performing in public Igloo, the PC3 Band is inexplicably depicted as playing in the igloo. They are playing many songs which change time-to-time, one of them is I've Been Delayed by a band called TAS1000. *The Penguin Band used to have an Unknown light blue Band member who played an Acoustic Guitar in 2006. Members of The Band The Penguin Band is currently made up of four members, they are: *G Billy (Dark Blue, originally Old Blue): Plays the drums. Used to play a flute. *Petey K (Green): Plays an accordion. Used to play a piano. *Stompin' Bob (Red): Plays an electric bass. Used to play a double bass. *Franky (Yellow): Plays a keyboard. Used to play a banjo and an acoustic guitar. *The Unknown Band member (Light Blue): Played the acoustic guitar. Parties 'Winter Luau 2006' During the Winter Luau 2006, three Penguins were performing at The Night Club. While two looked like G Billy and Stompin' Bob, there was an unknown light blue penguin playing the guitar. This penguin could possibly be an ex-member of the Penguin Band, or this may hint that Franky was not part of the band back then. 'Western Party 2006' After The Band did their performance in the Dance Club they lost all their instruments. Penguins had to go on a scavenger hunt to find them. Afterwards, you were awarded with (as mentioned above) a background. 'Music Jam 2008' The Penguin Band made a special appearance at the Music Jam 2008 festival. During that appearance, the Penguin Band took breaks from playing at the Iceberg and during those breaks individual band members went to the backstage room for members on the main stage, much like Rockhopper does during his appearances. Penguins who found one or more of the band members could get a special player card background featuring the Penguin Band. This also happened in the Penguin Play Awards when backstage for members was released again. This time in the Stage, they gave out the same background. 'Music Jam 2010' The Penguin Band once again played at the Iceberg and met penguins and signing background backstage room, and on the main stage.They were also in this new room that opened in Music Jam 2010 called the Casa Fiesta where you could also meet Cadence. 'Music Jam 2011' Taking on their new modern looks, the Penguin Band now have their own method of transport between shows at the Iceberg - their own personal iceberg, kitted with a dance floor, confetti cannons and speakers with flashing lights. They also went Backstage, or to the Casa Fiesta. They now play a new song called Better Days. List of Appearances (in chronological order) Trivia *The Penguin Band are the oldest mascots in Club Penguin first appearing in January 2006 and Penguin Chat 3. *The Penguin Band used to make about 3 appearances at parties a year, but now they only go to one. It being the Music Jam. *All the current members of the Penguin Band used to work for shops around Club Penguin Island, such as the Pizza Parlor and the Pet Shop, and they claim they would have still worked there if they had not become musicians. *Like Rockhopper, Cadence, Gary, and Aunt Arctic, the Penguin Band can sometimes be controlled or be robots when they are walking around. *The Penguin Band have given out three different backgrounds: In the first background, they were not wearing accessories yet. In the second background, they were wearing their country band outfits. And, in Music Jam 2011, the new look for the Penguin Band came out, thus changing the background once again. *Only Franky's original acoustic guitar was available to penguins. Drumsticks are also available, however, the drumsticks G Billy uses are a different colour. They are silver. *It is rumoured that you can join The Band if you gain all the instruments available in Club Penguin. This is false and having all the instruments (apart from playing them) won't do anything of the sort. *The Penguin Band was "improved" in July 2008. All four band members got brown cowboy hats, G Billy got drumsticks, Stompin' Bob got Black Sunglasses, Petey K got other glasses, and Franky got Red Sneakers . *The Penguin Band, unlike the other famous penguins, have not yet had plush versions or figurine versions of them released. This is unknown why they have not been released yet, but might appear in some of the later series. *If you combine G Billy's and Stompin' Bob's names it will result in Billybob. *The Penguin Band, unlike the other famous penguins, have changed their looks four times. First, there were only 3 members and they were all the same color: Old Blue. This was in Penguin Chat 3. Then, when their fourth member, Franky, arrived, they were know as The Band and all became different colors: Red, Dark Blue, Yellow, and Green. They were a country band and they all wore country hats. In 2011, they changed their looks one more time to show what kind of music they like. That music was rock and roll. *The Penguin Band may change their look sometime in the future- but no one knows for sure. *(rumors) Some say the Penguin Band will perform again in public igloos- such a thing that was never confirmed. Many penguins hope it will be true. *At the Music Jam 2011, all of the band members wore jeans except for G Billy. *Due to new changes made by Club Penguin, you can now add them to your buddy list and open their player cards whenever you like! *Oddly enough, I've Been Delayed is their only song with lyrics. *So far, they have changed their looks three times. *In their third appearance, it has shown that they are the only Penguins who can play Musical Instruments and wear Clothes at the same time. This may change in the future. *The Penguin Band might be the oldest penguins to appear because they first appeared in Penguin Chat 3 with same dark blue color. Gallery Penguin Band In-Game Avatars Pc3 igloo band.png|The Penguin Chat 3 Band. Blog 110610 b.jpg|The Band as a Hawaiian band at the Winter Luau 2006. Unknown penguin band.png|The Unknown light blue Band member. Band_2.JPG|The Band at the Lighthouse during the Lighthouse Party. Club_Penguin_band.JPG|The Band at the St. Patrick's Day Party 2007 Beach Blanket Band.jpg|The Band playing at the Beach during the Summer Kickoff Party 2007. Carnival Pizza.jpg|The Band from Fall Fair 2007. 11.gif|The Band playing in the Pizza Parlor during the Fall Fair 2007. Yee Haw Band.jpg|The Band in the Dance Club at the Surprise Party 2007. Cpbandclover.jpg|The Band at the Dance Club during the St. Patrick's Day Party 2008. Music Festival Band.jpg|The Penguin Band at the Iceberg during the Music Jam 2008. Rock Band.bmp.jpg|The Penguin Band at the Music Jam 2010. Penguin Band on Iceberg.png|The Penguin Band on the Iceberg during the Music Jam 2011. Penguin Band Player Cards Stompin-bob.png|Stompin' Bob's old Player Card. Petey-k.png|Petey K's old Player Card. G-billy.png|G Billy's old Player Card. franky.png|Franky's old Player Card. Penguin band8.PNG|Stompin' Bob's new Player Card. penguin band18.PNG|G Billy's new Player Card. pb pb pb pb pb.PNG|Franky's new Player Card. Petey K.png|Petey K's new Player Card. Penguin Band Backgrounds The Background!!@@.jpg|The 2006 Background given after you finished the Instrument Hunt. Juatinanoth.jpg|The 2008 Background that you can get from meeting the Penguin Band. new penguin baand.PNG|The Penguin Band's new 2011 background. Penguin Band Signatures Band Sig.PNG|The Band's old Signature. Petey k sig.png|Petey K's old Signature. Franky sig.png|Franky's old Signature. G billy sig.png|G Billy's old Signature. Stompin' bob sig.png|Stompin' Bob's old Signature. Stompin' Bob New Signature.png|Stompin' Bob's new Signature. G Billy New Signature.png|G Billy's new Signature. Franky New Signature.png|Franky's new Signature. Petey K New Signature.png|Petey K's new Signature. Penguin Band Spotted Franky real.png|Franky in the Back Stage. Franky spider.png|Franky talking. Franky_spotted_201120112011.png|Franky spotted during the Music Jam 2011. Petey k.png|Petey K waving. K.jpg|Petey K while playing his accordion. Bob.jpg|Stompin' Bob playing his contrabass violin. Bob 2.jpg|Another picture of Stompin' Bob. Spider_petey_k.png|Petey K spotted during the Music Jam. Spider_g_billys.png|G Billy spotted during the Music Jam. Spider_stompin'_bob.png|Stompin' Bob spotted during Music Jam. Penguin band11.PNG|G Billy spotted during the Music Jam 2011. Penguin band4455.PNG|Closer image of G Billy. Bandyyyy.jpg|The Penguin Band. Artwork Senseinewcardband.jpg|Penguin Band Card-Jitsu card. CP Band Jitsu.png|The Penguin Band appearing in Card Jitsu. penguin-band.png|The Penguin Band. Penguin Band Poster.png|A poster of the Penguin Band. Penguin Band New look.png|A Penguin Band postcard. pb poster.PNG|A poster of the Penguin Band at the Music Jam 2011. Bandyyy.jpg|The Penguin Band. Bandyy.jpg|The Penguin Band. Bandy.jpg|The Penguin Band.